Evolved This Way
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: You know something's horribly wrong in the universe when Gold starts belting lyrics and busting out some crazy dance moves in the middle of the street. Born This Way parody.


**A/N: Hello peoples!~ I needed a break from my other stories. So, during a party with my relatives, who are all Pokémon freaks like me, we decided to make parodies of songs, POKEMON STYLE. We picked out of a hat. I got, "Born This Way". We voted, and I was second best only to my brother's parody of "Forget You". I wanted to post all of the parodies, but they all said not to. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, which belongs to Satoshi Taijiri, or Born This Way by Lady Gaga. I do, however, own the lyrics for this parody, so unless you are willing to give me credit for it…PAWS OFF._

* * *

It was Gold's favorite time of day, DJ Mary time! He hastily turned on his Poke Gear and waited for the familiar radio station tune to start playing. Unfortunately for him, he was greeted by a voice that was _not_ DJ Mary's.

"Hello! Today, we'd like to introduce Johto's newest hot artist! To those who were hoping for DJ Mary, stay tuned! She'll be up next!" The radio announcer's voice boomed.

"What? What could _possibly_ replace _my_ DJ Mary time?" Gold thought aloud.

"Without further ado, we present Lady Poke's newest smashing hit, 'Evolved This Way!'"

Gold was about to turn off the device, but immediately stopped after hearing a catchy tune start. Looking around his room cautiously then grinning, he got up and started to dance to the beat.

* * *

It doesn't matter if you're a Magikarp, or if you're an M-E-W.  
Just put your paws up,  
'Cause you evolved this way, baby.

My trainer told me, at level one,  
We are all born champions.  
He brushed my hair, and put my Silk Scarf on  
In the glass of his boudoir.  
There's nothing wrong with loving who you are,  
He said, 'cause I bred you perfect, babe.  
So, hold your head up, babe, and you'll go far.  
Listen to me when I say.

I'm beautiful in my way,  
Arceus makes no mistakes,  
I'm on the right route,  
Baby, I evolved this way.  
Don't hide yourself in SmokeScreen,  
Just love yourself and your team.  
I'm on the right route,  
Baby, I evolved this way.

Ooh, there ain't no other way,  
Baby, I evolved this way.  
Baby, I evolved this way.

Ooh, there ain't no other way,  
Baby, I evolved this way.  
Right route, baby, I evolved this way.

Don't be a Nido, be a queen,  
Don't be a Nido, be a queen,  
Don't be a Nido, be a queen,  
Don't be.

Give yourself Potions and love your friends.  
Pallet kid, rejoice the truth.  
According to Professors Oak and Birch,  
I must be myself, respect my youth.  
A different color is not a sin,  
Believe S-H-I-N-Y.  
I love my life, I love my trainer and  
Pokettomonsutā wa subarashii. (Pokémon's great.)

I'm beautiful in my way,  
Arceus makes no mistakes,  
I'm on the right route,  
Baby, I evolved this way.  
Don't hide yourself in SmokeScreen,  
Just love yourself and your team.  
I'm on the right route,  
Baby, I evolved this way.

Ooh, there ain't no other way,  
Baby, I evolved this way.  
Baby, I evolved this way.  
Ooh, there ain't no other way,  
Baby, I evolved this way.  
I'm on the right route, baby, I evolved this way.

Don't be a Butter, just be free.  
Whether you're Diamond or LeafGreen,  
You're Fire, Psychic, Ground or Grass,  
Your trainer's Misty, May or Ash.

Whether life's disabilities  
Left you in need of Rare Candies,  
Rejoice and love yourself today,  
'Cause, baby, you evolved this way.

No matter boy, girl, or hey,  
Even genderless babe,  
I'm on the right route, baby,  
I was born to be brave.

No matter Serious, Mild,  
Lax, Quiet, Impish, Docile,  
I'm on the right route, baby,  
I was born with my style.

I'm beautiful in my way,  
Arceus makes no mistakes,  
I'm on the right route,  
Baby, I evolved this way.  
Don't hide yourself in SmokeScreen,  
Just love yourself and your team.  
I'm on the right route,  
Baby, I evolved this way, yeah.

Ooh, there ain't no other way,  
Baby, I evolved this way.  
Baby, I evolved this way.  
Ooh, there ain't no other way,  
Baby, I evolved this way.  
I'm on the right route, baby,  
I evolved this way.

I evolved this way, hey,  
I evolved this way, hey,  
I'm on the right route, baby,  
I evolved this way, hey.

I evolved this way, hey,  
I evolved this way, hey,  
I'm on the right route, baby,  
I evolved this way, hey.

* * *

_A week later…_

"Hey Crys, do you know what Gold's listening to?" Emerald asked, staring bemusedly at Gold, who was dancing and mouthing the lyrics to something.

Crystal and Emerald went out to buy some supplies, and Gold, who couldn't help but _overhear-_ _cough_eavesdrop_cough-, _decided to accompany them. Neither of them were exactly sure when, but sometime during their shopping trip, Gold took out his Poke Gear and some earphones, then started listening to some song and busting out some dance moves.

Crystal shook her head at Gold, who was blissfully unaware of the strange stares they were getting. "I have no idea. Probably DJ Mary, or something." Crystal then ducked her head in embarrassment as Gold opened his mouth and started to belt out some lyrics.

"I'M ON THE RIGHT ROUTE, BABY I EVOLVED THIS WAY!"

* * *

**Yep. Gold got hooked. LISTEN TO BORN THIS WAY RIGHT NOW. I guarantee that **_**these**_** lyrics will find their way into your brain as you listen to it. Review please! I want some feedback about the lyrics. I feel like it's not exactly right. I dunno. What do you guys think?**

**May this forever be stuck in your brains. :)**


End file.
